Rooftops
by Raven the Ravenous
Summary: Post-TLA. Isaac and Jenna spend some quality time together fixing the roof of the inn of New Vale. Valeshipping of course, with some slight Lighthouseshipping at the end. Rated T just to be safe. Oh and don't mind the muses.


****

A/N: I had realized, upon looking at my profile, that I had not done a SINGLE Valeshipping fic, not even a oneshot! (Blasphemy I say!) Well, here it is, and I like this. So the characters may seem OOC a bit but it really was fun to write. The idea came from the beginning of GS, when Jenna and Garet went to fetch Isaac who was working on the roof. And in truth, this is my first Valeshipping, so please be kind to review.

Disclaimer: Raven does not own Golden Sun or it's plots, characters, or all the other great things in it. Raven does own this fic, his creative mind, and…these lovable muses he has 'borrowed' for his own benefit…

Isaac: No, we were kidnapped! Help! And why are you talking like that?

Raven: Because Raven feels like it.

Jenna: Now you know how I felt, Isaac.

Ash: Oh no, he's back!

Misty: Ash, get back to the Pokémon section! We're not supposed to be here!

Raven: Actually, you four WERE meant to be here. Wanna know why?

-all four muses turn pale and shake their heads-

Raven: Because Pokeshipping and Valeshipping are my two OTPs of all time! -star eyes-

Sent: I am happy to be one to start my job today. -smile-

Isaac/Ash: Who are you?/Who the heck are you?

Sent: I'm Sent, an OC of Raven who has yet to be in any such fic, how do you do? -smile-

Raven: He's also a bit of a pervert, watch yourselves girls . U.U

Sent: Oh don't worry, I do not intend to do anything like that on here…

Jenna/Misty: I don't trust him. T.T

****

Theme: Rooftops

Isaac and Jenna

A brown haired young man wiped the sweat from his forehead as he reached his hand out blindly. "I need more nails."

**Sure enough, some nails were placed into his hand but it was not what he thought. Felix's brow lowered upon hearing the chuckling around him. "Okay, who was it that placed their own fingernails in my hand?"**

When no one answered, he just shook the nails off his hand and reached it out again. "I mean it, I need more nails."

Chuckling reached his ears as he listened and heard a boy say, "Here are some nails, Felix," before the Venus Adept's hand gripped his wrist tightly. The boy could feel his bones starting to break.

"Garet…do _not_ get on my bad side." the man uttered in a dark, lowly tone that caused the others to shiver. The fiery haired Adept nodded as Felix instinctively let go. Just then, some real nails were placed into his hand.

"Here," a young man around Garet's age said, as Felix turned to look at the golden haired Adept who went back to work on his part of the roof. At the same time, the fiery haired Adept was giving his best friend a look for making him look bad.

"Way to make me look bad, Isaac."

The boy named Isaac sighed.

When dinner was approaching, most of the men had left to dine on their food with their family and friends. All but Felix, Isaac, and Garet had left. The three were still working on the roof of the inn of New Vale as an auburn-haired girl approached them. The three, so busy on the job, did not hear the girl's footsteps until she stood right behind them, feet firmly planted on the roof, eyes darting back and forth at the three boys and a mischievous smirk on her face.

"Hey guys!"

The three jumped and managed to catch their breaths except for Garet who was so surprised that he fell down and through the roof of the inn and thus made a brand new hole to fix. Felix and Isaac knew that at this rate, they'd never get the roof finished and get to dinner on time. The brown haired man looked up at the girl, who was laughing at what had just happened.

"What is it, Jenna?" he asked in an unenthusiastic tone.

"What is it- Don't give me that tone, Felix! Mom and dad sent me out to find you because you still didn't show up for dinner!"

"Did it occur to them that I was staying behind to finish up the inn's roof?"

"No, but mom's making her famous apple duck pie."

"…Isaac, I'm going home now."

Felix got up and went towards the ladder, leaving Isaac to do the work by himself. The golden haired boy sighed at what had just happened. "Great Felix, leave me and Garet to do all the work. Speaking of Garet…"

Isaac walked over to the recently made hole and called down to the bigger boy. "Garet!"

"Yeah?" the boy answered back.

"Are you alright down there?"

"Yeah, I am. What about Felix?"

"He left to eat dinner."

"He left us to eat apple duck pie?!" the big Adept exclaimed from the darkness as the golden haired boy and the auburn-haired girl both had looks of hopelessness.

"Yeah, he did. So why don't you climb back up here and-"

"SorryIsaacbutIwannagohomeandeattoo,seeya!" the normally slow Fire Adept called out to him, leaving his best friend to finish the rest of the work as he hurried to the mayor's house. When it was just the two of them left, Isaac shook his head and went back to finishing up the hole he was patching up before moving onto Felix's and Garet's "new" hole.

"Thank you so much, Felix, Garet, for leaving the work to me," Isaac said sarcastically. He grabbed a nail and a 2x4 to begin fixing up Felix's hole. "Traitors." he muttered in a low voice.

Jenna watched Isaac beginning to hammer away at the wooden board. She shook her head, Isaac had been at this since morning and he needs to rest. Who cares about the tourism of New Vale- well maybe the mayor but just about no one else cares so why spend so much time on fixing a roof? She decided to ask Isaac that question but without the tourism in it.

"Isaac?"

He stopped mid-hammer and looked over his shoulder. "Oh, it's just you Jenna."

The girl's eye twitched. "Just me?" as she saw him hammering away once again at the wooden board. She approached him and stood the side to avoid getting in his way. "Isaac, just how long have you been working?"

Not stopping his hammering, "Since morning."

"Oh, I see, since morn- what?" Jenna caught the word before it was spoken. "Aren't you tired?"

Wiping the sweat from his forehead and looking at the hole Garet made, Isaac answered, "Not at all."

Jenna frowned. She didn't believe him, couldn't believe him. She bent over to look at him and saw how tired he looked, especially since his hammering motions were getting slower now. "Isaac, you really should stop for today."

Ignoring her, he continued to work. Jenna wondered when and where he got so stubborn? The last time she could remember him working on a roof was his own, being ordered by his own mother. Only this time, since the one who ordered the construction of the inn was the mayor, Garet's grandfather, he did say he wanted the inn completed as soon as possible but she didn't expect Isaac to take it to heart.

Isaac meanwhile had finished up Felix's hole, muttering about getting back at the traitor before gathering a few boards and nails and walking over to Garet's hole. Well, he tried to.

"Isaac, I mean it, just stop and go home for today."

"Jenna, didn't I just say that- w…wait, what're you doing?" he shouted as Jenna had snatched some boards and nails and Felix's hammer before hurrying over to Garet's hole before him. "Jenna, stop that."

The girl didn't listen. Or rather, she did not want to listen. She didn't understand why Isaac wouldn't stop so if you can't beat 'em, join 'em. And that is what she did. Being the tomboy she has always been, fixing a roof was no sweat or so she thought. "Ow!"

Isaac hurried over to her and saw her thumb bleeding as he raised a hand over it. "Cure."

The soothing light of Venus healed her thumb and stopped the bleeding as Jenna, instead of thanking him, frowned. "Well, I figured if you weren't going to stop, then I might as well finish it for you."

Isaac sighed. Jenna and Mia were so different from each other, one being hot-headed and the other calm and kind. But it turned out even Jenna couldn't help fix a roof, although he secretly hoped she could, just so he could tiptoe off to bed. Then he realized if he did, she'd Fume him to Hades so he didn't really try. Funny how he liked her over Mia, who wouldn't try to kill him or yell at him so much at Garet.

Jenna, having gone back to trying to fix the roof when it was halted in mid swing by Isaac grabbing her arm. The girl felt goosebumps down that arm as Isaac paid no attention to her staring at him. "Isaac?"

"Well, if you're not going to leave and you actually WANT to help, then I'm not going to stop you. But since you usually love ordering us around so much, then you can help," as he looked at her with a smile, a mischievous one. "On one condition: I get to order _you_ around just for this one time."

Jenna frowned.

"What? Are you out of your mind? There's no way I'm going to do what you tell me to do!"

Isaac sighed, he hoped she had understood it but apparently, Jenna was still stubborn…and hot-headed. "Okay, then I guess I'll head back home and leave you to finish up Garet's hole," he answered, turning to walk away. Jenna had to act fast: Stay out here all night, alone, vulnerable or…submit to Isaac's will for the rest of the night, at least until the work is done. Just when the blonde-haired Venus Adept was about to put his foot on the ladder, he heard her voice.

"…Okay, you win…Isaac."

Isaac grinned. It would be fun to order her around this time, after what she had put him, Felix, and Garet through. He turned to face her, seeing her pouting face, arms folded across her chest, and those nice, pretty brown eyes…when they're not flared up in anger.

"Isaac…hello, Weyard to Isaac? I said you win."

Isaac realized she was waving her hand in front of his face as he flinched at her face being so close to his. "U-Uh, r-right. O-okay,"

He took a moment to regain his composure before looking back at her. "Okay Jenna, let's make this easy on ourselves. Garet's hole won't take too long to fix and since I think that the both of us don't want another…accident," he said, referring to when she punctured her thumb. "Your job is to just hand me anything I need when I ask for it." as he caught smirk. "And when I mean I need it, I mean I _need_ it." he explained, stressing out the word. "Such as nails."

"Really Isaac, I'm not like Garet who bites his own fingernails and places them into your palm." the girl told him.

"Relax, Jenna, I know you're not," he laughed nervously, knowing she wouldn't really try anything like that.

He looked at the hole Garet made and sighed. "Remind me to keep Garet away from roofs period."

"That or make the roofs more sturdier," Jenna added. Isaac looked over his shoulder as the girl grinned nervously. "S-sorry."

He went to get started on the roof, the motions of his hammer to the nail, keeping it firm and steady with his other hand hitting it, knocking the nail deeper and deeper into the 2x4. When he had run out of the nails he held with his teeth, he stuck a hand out behind him. "Nails,"

Jenna nodded and went to the pile of nails and picked up a few and placed them into Isaac's outstretched palm. The boy took a few and held them between his teeth, leaving the rest in Jenna's hands as the girl watched him hammering away at the hole.

_"Isaac…he hasn't even changed at all? Especially when I thought he did?" _she thought, watching him reaching for a 2x4. _"H…hold on, wouldn't Isaac have the Catch Beads? I wonder why he isn't using them? Maybe I should point that out,"_ But the question was immediately forgotten as she suddenly realized how great it felt to be out in the middle of the night, enjoying the cool air, with Isaac. She blushed upon thinking that. Luckily, she could easily hide that well.

"…Jenna, pass me a 2x4."

Jenna looked at his outstretched hand. Then she realized that he hadn't said the magic word, not even the last time. She decided she could get him back in some way.

"What's the magic word?"

Isaac frowned. Jenna knew she got him somehow as she heard him sigh. "…Please?"

Stifling a giggle, she handed the wooden board to him as Isaac gladly took it and began to finish up on the hole.

After about half an hour had passed, the hole was fixed as Isaac put the hammer down and allowed his arm to rest. "Finished, finally. Okay, Jenna," as he turned to her. "I'll take you home now, since Felix would kill me if you went back home alone, unescorted." the boy told her, imagining just what other horrors the dark brown-haired Venus Adept could do. It made him wince.

Jenna smiled at his words. "Well, that's awfully nice of you, Isaac."

The Venus Adept rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, well…I can be _too_ nice for my own good."

The two decided to leave the tools behind since it wasn't really theirs, except for Isaac's hammer which was really his father's. After climbing down the ladder, the two began their walk to Jenna's house which was situated near a river even after what happened three years ago. The two childhood friends decided to have a conversation and really did not need to worry about anything happening; they did help save the world from crumbling apart after all.

"Gee Isaac, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're more useful as a carpenter than a fighter!"

Isaac put his hands behind his head. "You can thank my mom for that."

"Oh, you can bet I will on that!" she laughed. Isaac raised a brow. As they were nearing her home, Jenna decided to try to do something…unlike for her. "Hey, Isaac,"

The boy turned his head to her. "Hmm?"

She decided to be…unlike herself for once. "I know this might be a little weird for me to ask but where do you see yourself down the road?"

Caught off guard by the question, he turned to her. "Well, it's not much but I see myself just living in peace for the rest of my life in Vale. With the lighthouses all lit, I don't think I'd be going on anymore adventures unless the Wise One addresses to me a situation that is serious."

Jenna nodded. "Okay…" It wasn't what she expected to hear, Isaac growing old, alone…or will he? Isaac turned to her.

"What about you? Where do you see yourself in the future?"

Now it was Jenna's turn to be caught off guard. She smiled nervously, not wanting to tell him what she would like to have in her later years. But she turned to face him. "Well, I see myself settling down, here in Vale, having a nice family, and living to my fullest potential."

When she was finished, she could have sworn she saw a hint of jealousy in Isaac's eyes.

"A family? You're thinking about getting married?"

The girl turned to him. "Yeah, is there something wrong about that?"

Isaac wanted to say something, such as who is this 'person' she may be getting married too and there were lots of guys in Vale. Heck, he wouldn't be surprised if it was to his best friend. Garet always did value Jenna more over any other girl, even Mia. But…what about him? Did she still think of him as just a friend? Isaac shook his head at this, he was going insane over hearing about her future.

Jenna saw this was getting to Isaac as she looked at him. "You wanna know about the guy I like right?"

Isaac frowned. Whoever this guy was, he'd better take care of Jenna. The Venus Adept then realized how he was becoming a bit like Felix. Nowadays, Felix was more protective over Sheba, especially when Ivan had just said hi to her…in a sort of friendly and affectionate way. Sol knows what may have happened to Master Hamma's brother. He nodded to Jenna's question.

"Well," she said. "I could give you…a hint."

Isaac raised a brow. "Just one hint?"

She nodded and smiled. "Yup."

Folding his arms across his chest, "Okay, what is it?"

"He…can fix things."

Now he was confused. "What, that's it?"

She grinned. "Yup, now try to guess it, Isaac!"

Isaac looked at her. "How am I supposed to figure it out? Wait, is it Garet? No wait, you said 'fix' things, Garet's more the opposite of that."

Jenna sighed. It really wasn't THAT hard. Other than her brother, which Sol forbid any such thing happening beyond their brother-sister relationship, was one more. If she could add another hint, she would say that it was the guy she had been helping today but it seemed Isaac was thinking too hard…

"Oh wait, is it Corey?" he asked, referring to the son of the blacksmith. Jenna turned to look at him with a slight frown.

"He's a blacksmith-in-training well yes he did help fix the roof too but no." She sighed. "Maybe I should give you another hint? Fine, here's the one and last hint: I helped him today."

"Today? Well, the only helping I saw you do was come by laughing and giggling at the expenses of those of us who got injured thumbs or fell down the roof or _into_ the roof. So, was it " Isaac said. Jenna wondered if it was Isaac that was really the oblivious one and not Garet and with the way things have been going…Isaac really was an idiot.

"Oh great, do I have to really say it?!" she said, her anger rising. Isaac, in the meanwhile, was still currently going through all the men who helped fix the roof when she had come by, counting also when she came around with Mia and Sheba. He never really paid much attention to what the girls were saying but he did notice that most of the boys his age had temporarily stopped just to look at Jenna and Mia. Felix had threatened to Unleash Meggido if they looked at Sheba the wrong way but he wouldn't be able to do a thing for Jenna. He could understand Mia; what guy wouldn't find her pretty, attractive and cute? He did but he preferred the healer as a friend. Now Jenna, he found her to be the same three, in his own way. Especially cute, how she can get steaming mad and still look the part while attempting to kill Felix and Garet. He made sure never to get on her bad side so he rarely got that end of the stick.

"Huh, did you say something, Jenna?"

Instead of blowing up at him, she calmed down and sighed. "…No."

Isaac raised a brow but decided not to ask. They reached the front door of her house, not noticing the shifty eyes of her brother from the window as Isaac rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, I guess this is good night, Jenna?"

The girl looked up at him and Isaac noticed she lost the fire she had earlier in her eyes. "Yeah, good night, Isaac."

Yet before she turned the knob, she felt him grab her arm. "W-wait, Jenna."

Felix, being the silent, cool, and mysterious man, did not make a single move unless necessary. But there was a new face peering through the window with him: Sheba. The Laliverian had a sweet, happy smile plastered on her face as she was going to enjoy the whole night annoying Jenna.

The girl turned to face the blonde-haired Venus Adept who, to her surprise, had pulled her over to him and in seconds, their lips were pressed together. Jenna's eyes had widened at the sudden and unexpected act from her childhood friend but did not pull away as she wrapped her arms around him, returning the kiss with equal affection.

After, the two 'friends' pulled away, as Isaac smiled. "I was just kidding about not knowing who you meant. Hope you're not mad, Jenna."

The girl smiled. "Well, I'm not but next time you lie like that again, I won't take a second to set you on fire." she finished, seeing the boy's right eye twitch at the thought. And then, before she turned the knob, she gave him a light peck on the cheek. "G'night, Isaac…"

The two would have had a wonderful end to the night had the door not slammed open to reveal a steaming dark-haired Venus Adept wielding a sword, which was the legendary Sol Blade. "I could easily understand if it was Jenna…but not if it was you, Isaac."

"Felix, wait, don't jump to con-"

"Jenna, if I went back on my word, I would be going soft. Even if it is against you, Isaac, I won't stand for what you just did!"

"Felix, I didn't really _try_ anything on Jenna…so, let's be reasonable and-"

"There is no reason-"

"Actually there is. Felix, just leave Isaac alone." Sheba's voice interrupted, causing the dark-haired Venus Adept to face the girl.

"Sheba, I just need to make it clear that-"

"Felix, don't you think it's time that you stopped protecting her? Didn't you see how happy she is with Isaac?"

Felix glanced over at Jenna for a moment who had tried to hide her embarrassment then at Isaac who was looking at Jenna. His attention shifted back to Sheba who was looking at the two teens with a smile. Felix, despite all odds, knew now that she was right. He walked up to Isaac. "Isaac…you better take care of her." he told the blonde flat out. Isaac nodded, showing that he understood. "And to make sure you understand…I'm going to make several things clear to you…" as Isaac sighed. He knew what it was going to be about. "And you had better pay _close_ attention." Felix emphasized on the word as Isaac found himself listening attentively to his friend's lecture.

"Well," Sheba started, clapping her hands together. "That worked out well."

Jenna was glad that nothing terrible happened to her boyfriend of several minutes. "Thank Sol nothing happened."

"Oh, I wouldn't really say that." Sheba interrupted. Jenna turned to face the blonde girl. Sheba smiled at her. "Just wait until I break this news out to everyone else."

Jenna frowned and glared at the blonde-haired Wind Adept. "You're evil, you know that, Sheba? You and Felix…the evilest couple on this earth."

The blonde-haired girl smiled as if it were a compliment.

**A/N: I had to change the scene a bit here and there. Poor, poor Isaac. Still, there's nothing wrong when a brother shows concern for his little sister and Felix just wants to make sure Isaac knew what he was getting into with Jenna. And yes, Felix and Sheba ARE the evilest couple on Weyard. Oh and sorry for any Garet fans who read this, I like Garet, he's cool! But…let's not forget that he DID make holes in Isaac's roof in GS…two holes. --; Isaac could be a carpenter for the rest of his life. XD**

Isaac: I'd rather be away from you for the rest of MY life.

Raven: Sucks for you then, you and Jenna are my GS muses now. -sees plate of brownies on an empty table- For Raven: From Ash and Misty.

Sent: It seems they ran away? -smile-

Raven: Shoot…I'll get them back, right after I finish eating these delicious brownies.

Jenna: Ash and Misty were lucky, they got away while Raven was distracted.

Isaac: Who knew brownies were his one weakness? oO;

Sent: I did. You could always settle for a cookie, you know that Raven?

Raven: Raven does not want cookies; he wants brownies. Muffins are acceptable though.

Isaac: Why are you speaking in 3rd person? --;

Raven: …Why not? 8D

Isaac: …Forget I asked.

Jenna: I feel sorry for Garet being portrayed as who he is: a klutz.

Isaac: Well, he does have his rare smart moments? But I agree Jenna, Felix and Sheba are an evil couple.

Raven: They're my second favorite Golden Sun pairing actually! :)

Jenna: Is there a chance…we will ever get our revenge on them? -grins evilly-

Isaac: Now you're scaring me, Jenna. --;

Raven: You will, don't worry. XD

Jenna: Yay! XD

Isaac: This won't be pretty…

Jenna: -stars in her eyes while she begins to scheme-

Sent: So fellow readers, please do Raven the Ravenous a favor and review.

Raven: Any flames will be doused by Ivan holding the Douse Drop.

Ivan: -holds up Douse Drop- See it?

Raven: Yes, yes, we see it, now everyone, get lost while the readers review. :)


End file.
